1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to encoding and decoding a video.
2. Description of Related Art
As hardware for reproducing and storing high resolution or high quality video content is being developed and supplied, a need for a video codec for effectively encoding or decoding the high resolution or high quality video content is increasing. In a related art video codec, a video is encoded according to a limited encoding method based on a macroblock having a predetermined size.
A prediction encoding method based on a macroblock may generate a blocking effect due to discontinuous pixel values at boundaries of blocks. Accordingly, in a video codec, deblocking filtering is performed to improve video compressibility and quality of a restored image.